the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
In Line: Actors In Line for an Oscar Win (2016)
These performers have just tasted the sweet gold before having it dashed away from them. Watching beloved actors and actresses just barely miss the cut, and it's even worse when it happens multiple times. Although occasionally it's merely bad timing, most cases it's the mere fact that the Academy makes a choice that simply doesn't add up in hindsight. Similarly to the previous list, there are actors here who would've made it had they not had award season heat this year; Casey Affleck AND Michelle Williams for Manchester by the Sea, Ryan Gosling AND Emma Stone for La La Land, Michael Shannon for Nocturnal Animals, Viola Davis for Fences, Amy Adams for Arrival, and Annette Bening for 20th Century Women |-|Actors= No. 5: Edward Norton *Best Performance: American History X (1998) *Nominations: 3 *Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Call him one of Hollywood's most notoriously difficult actors, but he's also one of the most gifted of the Brat Pack generation as well. Although Norton's work was mostly quiet during the 2000's, he exploded onto the scene with films like Primal Fear and American History X permanently earning him a spot in history. He may not be on this list, had Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance not reignited his campaign to get Norton his Oscar. No. 4: Jake Gyllenhaal *Best Performance: Brokeback Mountain (2005) *Nominations: 1 *Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Gyllenhaal occupies a unique space with the film industry, in that he's a beloved movie star with a surprisingly small resume and understated resume. Although the young Gyllenhaal became a rising star in 2001 and earned his first Academy Award nomination in 2005, he's never found his stride within critics groups yet. Perhaps it's the fact that he has built his career on smaller films like Prisoners and Nightcrawler since then, but Gyllenhaal has reached the point where people want him to take the gold. No. 3: Joaquin Phoenix *Best Performance: The Master (2012) *Nominations: 3 *Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Joaquin Phoenix is yet another notoriously eccentric performer, which could explain his lack of award wins. That does not, however, excuse the fact that he is easily one of the best actors of this century. Delivering flawlessly in Gladiator and an Academy-Award worthy performance in Walk the Line, Phoenix proved his greatness once again in 2012's The Master. The man's unique and utterly singular style of performance is a great talent to the industry, and soon he will earn the recognition he deserves. No. 2: Mark Ruffalo *Best Performance: Spotlight (2015) *Nominations: 3 *Nominations on My Ballots: 3 Poor Mark Ruffalo; trapped within the Marvel machine, and always seemingly everyone's second choice. Ruffalo, despite showing greatness as early as 2000 for You Can Count On Me, has really hit his stride in the 2010's. Delivering masterful supporting turns right after the other, it's little wonder that Ruffalo's campaign is building rather quickly. He also happens to be one of the most beloved actors in the industry, so the Academy is certainly prepared to reward him; they just need the timing and the moment. Honorable Mentions *Michael Keaton (Beetlejuice, 1988) *Samuel L. Jackson (Pulp Fiction, 1994) *Will Smith (The Pursuit of Happyness, 2006) *Johnny Depp (Edward Scissorhands, 1990) *Bill Murray (Groundhog Day, 1993) No. 1: Bradley Cooper *Best Performance: American Sniper (2014) *Nominations: 3 *Nominations on My Ballot: 1 Cooper winning an Academy Award someday is a simple matter of fact. He's one of the most famous and recognizable actors in Hollywood, he's produced both heavy hitters at the box office and endearing roles in arthouse flicks. He's both prolific, and he's one of the only actors to earn three consecutive nominations without a win. Given that he's now entering the director's chair, Cooper's time before walking onto the stage in Dolby Theater is going to be short. |-|Actresses= No. 5: Saoirse Ronan *Best Performance: Brooklyn (2015) *Nominations: 2 *Nominations on My Ballot: 2 Ronan may be on the younger side when it comes to actresses earning Academy nominations, but she has certainly earned them. First becoming famous in 2007, she became one of the youngest nominees ever at the age of 12 years old in Atonement. She reappeared throughout the award season in 2009 for The Lovely Bones, but failed to garner another nomination until 2015, where she played bridesmaid for the entire awards season. Given her considerable talent and relatively young age, posters will read "Academy Award Winner Saoirse Ronan" within years. No. 4: Keira Knightley *Best Performance: Atonement *Nominations: 2 *Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Given Knightly's prolific experiences in the genre of period pieces, it's something of an anomaly that she hasn't won her any Oscars yet. People noticed her in Pride & Prejudice, but it was films like Atonement that made her the icon she is now. The campaign almost died for her, until 2014 rolled around and she reinvigorated her career with another nomination in The Imitation Game and an equally skilled turn in Begin Again. Knightley delivers what the Academy wants, and soon enough she'll be paid back. No. 3: Felicity Jones *Best Performance: The Theory of Everything (2014) *Nominations: 1 *Nominations on My Ballots: 3 No actress has had such a swift rise to fame quite like Felicity Jones has. She was absolutely heartbreaking in The Theory of Everything, while she headlined the mediocre Rogue One: A Star Wars Story with intense ferocity and heart. Channeling both indie heart and the appeal of blockbusters, Felicity Jones is a prime candidate to become the newest fresh face from across the pond to take the Academy by storm. No. 2: Rachel McAdams *Best Performance: Mean Girls (2004) *Nominations: 1 *Nominations on My Ballots: 2 McAdams has only just recently broke into the Academy's good graces, but there's an inkling of a feeling that she'll become a steady presence there soon enough. Building her career with a pop culture classic like Mean Girls, McAdams has quickly proved herself to be far more than a pretty face. Her performance in Spotlight was met with polite applause, while Doctor Strange cemented her universal appeal. Dolby Theater will surely bring McAdams back, and perhaps even let her on stage. Honorable Mentions *Joan Allen (The Crucible, 1996) *Jennifer Jason Leigh (Anomalisa, 2015) *Anna Kendrick (Up in the Air, 2009) *Carey Mulligan (Shame, 2011) No. 1: Rooney Mara *Best Performance: Carol *Nominations: 2 *Nominations on My Ballots: 1 The more famous of the Mara sisters, Rooney has become one of the most understated actresses of the decade. Although facing some intense scrutiny after the misfire of Pan, she quickly reearned her prestige with Todd Haynes working alongside her for Carol. Delivering with intensity, passion, and a subtlety unrecognized from any other actress working today, Mara's just the actress needed to bring hope back into the New Generation of Hollywood. Category:In Line